


The Darkness Inside

by artbabe



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Vampires, benny is stupid and gay, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbabe/pseuds/artbabe
Summary: Benny can’t help but notice how angelic the bloodsucking monster looks in the cold moonlight.
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Benny Weir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Darkness Inside

**Author's Note:**

> in case u didn't read the tags tw for blood !! 
> 
> shoutout to my amazing beta reader @keithundead <3

“Please don’t leave,” Benny clings to Rory, “I’m still awake.” His tall body wraps perfectly around Rory, creating a perfect pocket of warmth for the vampire. 

Benny’s been hiding it, but he feels the darkness that his Grandma keeps warning him about. Sometimes it’s like a perpetual hum in the background, but sometimes it calls out to him, begs him to join it. And that scares him more than anything, because he knows that deep down, there are parts of him that want to succumb to the darkness surrounding Whitechapel. 

Over the past few weeks, Rory has been spending part of the night at Benny’s house to cuddle until the latter falls asleep. Benny would never admit it out loud, but having Rory there keeps the darkness at bay, reminds him of all the things he would lose if he stopped fighting himself. 

Rory turns toward him and presses a kiss into his neck. “I can stay as long as you need.” It’s small, but it means everything to Benny. He knows Rory usually reserves nighttime for hunting and other “super important vampire stuff”, so his friend laying with him in silence when he can’t bear to be alone gives Benny an overwhelming rush of love. 

He slowly kisses Benny’s neck again, then his chin, and finally his bottom lip. It may not fix everything, but it’s a welcome distraction from the dizzying hum of evil filling his bedroom. 

Benny rolls over so that he’s on top of Rory, who wraps his arms around Benny’s neck and legs around his waist. Their kisses are loud and messy and wet, but their shared lack of kissing experience doesn’t really matter because when they press their bodies together nothing seems to be as important as closing the empty spaces between them. After both an eternity and a microsecond, Rory releases his hold on Benny to pull his shirt off, and Benny does the same.

Benny stops for a moment to look his friend over. Disheveled hair, wide eyes, and wet pink lips parted over pearly white fangs. A beautiful mess. His beautiful mess. _Mine_. He gently wraps a hand around Rory’s pale neck and they continue making out.

Suddenly, Rory pulls back and freezes with a hand over his mouth. Benny sits up, confused for a second before he realizes what went wrong. His lower lip stings. This isn’t the first time it’s happened - Rory can’t control his fangs when he’s excited - but he still looks terrified and embarrassed. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Benny brushes his fingertips against his own bloody lips, “it doesn’t even hurt.” He looks down at them and gets an idea that makes him warm with desire. “Wanna taste me?” He smiles gently as his hand moves towards Rory’s cool mouth. Rory pauses, then kitten-licks the stained fingertips, watching Benny’s eyes grow darker at the sight. He slowly leans forward and licks the blood dripping from Benny’s lips. They’re kissing again, but more gently. More purposefully. Rory lightly sucks on the cuts and Benny grins like an idiot.

“Bite me, babe.” It’s not something Rory ever expected to hear; most humans would have begged for the opposite. But Benny slowly lies down and turns his head to give Rory better access to his neck. “Not a turn-you-into-a-vampire bite, just suck on me a little.” 

Rory straddles his waist, both excited and nervous at the idea. “What if I hurt you? Or drain you too much? Or-” Benny’s hands running up his thighs make him lose his train of thought. He’s looking up at him with warm blue eyes and parted red lips, a perfect picture. God, he wants it so bad. 

Rory gives in, leaning down to the soft, untouched neck. “Tell me if you need me to stop,” he murmurs. He grabs one of Benny’s hands as the other runs through his hair. His fangs hover for a second before sinking in. Benny gasps but keeps his hand on the back of Rory’s head, holding him in place. When Rory starts to drink, it’s both erotic and terrifying. Benny’s breaths come in a staccato of moans and swears, and his back arches off the bed. 

Afraid of accidentally killing his friend, Rory pulls off after about a minute. His fangs are dripping with blood, _my blood_ , and some of it runs down his chin. His eyes are hungry and wild; he seems to be holding himself back. Benny can’t help himself. He wraps a hand around the back of Rory’s neck and pulls him in for an open-mouthed kiss. He can taste his own blood, thick and hot and metallic. It’s so wrong, but it feels _so_ _good_.

When they both stop to breathe, Benny can’t help but notice how angelic the bloodsucking monster looks in the cold moonlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed yet another bennory fic! please leave kudos and/or comments if u did, and feel free to hmu on tumblr @art-babe <3


End file.
